


something

by coccha_cocha



Category: VHOPE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coccha_cocha/pseuds/coccha_cocha
Summary: -最近整理才发现滑板车的图被挡了 用别的方式方看看ಥ_ಥ-先避雷:有叫「老公」的部分，虽然只有一句-略ooc-cp:霜花





	something

练习完这次舞步的95两人坐在地上短暂的休息，朴智旻看着眼前玻璃瓶，因冷热的温度差产生了水珠,剔透的水珠随着瓶子的凹凸，缓慢的滑过瓶身,最终滑落到地面成了一滩水。瞬间觉得喉间有些干涩,吞了口水略带沙哑地开了口  
  
「欸泰泰啊 」  
「嗯?怎么了?」  
「你不觉得……号锡哥最近很性感吗?」  
低头擦汗的金泰亨顿了下，抬起头来看了一眼朴智旻，随后站起身向后走去收拾东西  
  
「怎么突然说起号锡哥？」  
「看着水瓶就…就突然想起下午练习舞步的号锡哥了」  
「哇呜…智旻真是变态」  
「欸别转移话题，回答我嘛」  
朴智旻转过头看着正歪着头思考该怎么回答的金泰亨  
虽然迫切的想得到认同，但依照金泰亨那跳跃式的思考，朴智旻也没抱太大的期待。  
  
大眼瞪小眼一段时间后金泰亨才开口  
「嗯…有爱滋润着嘛」  
「啊?阿米们也很爱我啊那我怎么没有呢」  
金泰亨不经意地撇到郑号锡不知道是忘了带走还是有意那放在角落的短裤，勾起笑容顺手地将短裤收进包里  
  
「不一样阿」  
「哪里不一样，难道阿米的爱还能指定?」  
金泰亨转过看着略有些不解的朴智旻，挑着眉不回应  
「此爱非那爱啊」  
  
  
没听过性爱过的人会变性感吗?

  
  
_**"I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you"**_  
_**"一直不觉得自己对爱情饥渴 直到我遇见了你"**_  
  
  
  
肩上传来刺痛令金泰亨回过神来，低下头看到嘴巴又变成ㅅ的郑号锡，那可爱的模样让金泰亨咧开嘴傻笑着，伏下身亲吻那人的通红的耳朵  
  
「想什么?想到出神」  
「我再想为何哥你会这么骚阿」  
「！呀！金、金泰亨你学坏了啊…」  
郑号锡没料到平日乖巧的小奶狗突然耍了流氓，一时之间反应不过来，推了下那人的肩膀。  
从肩膀传来到颤抖，金泰亨知道他身下的小哥哥又害羞了  
  
金泰亨撑起身对上那水亮的双眼，笑着说「那也是哥教我的啊」  
  
  
_**"Don't need no butterflies  when you give me the whole damn zoo"**_  
_**"当你给我全世界就不需要那些甜言蜜语"**_

  
  
用力地顶了下郑号锡体内的湿热的嫩肉，无预警的一顶让压抑许久的呻吟脱口而出  
  
郑号锡急忙咬住唇瞪着使坏的人  
「哥刚刚声音露出来了，所以这次是哥输了」  
金泰亨缓慢地退出郑号锡的体内，当完整退出时头也不回的走向了矮柜，拉过一旁的椅子坐了下来，撑着头像只慵懒的狮子看着囊中物  
  
郑号锡咬了咬下嘴唇，把姿势改成爬式，柔软纤细的腰弯出诱人的弧度，雪白的臀高高翘起，一只手缓慢地滑过身体来到了身后，则另一手紧抓着床单  
  
靠着先前金泰亨留在体内的液体和润滑液，三只手指很顺利地吃了进去  
穴内温热的感觉和湿润的水声，让郑号锡十分的陌生和害羞，低把脸埋进柔软的枕头打算不让身后的人看到自己的表情时，耳边传来了恶魔的低语  
「哥低下头的话下一次也是听我的哦」  
  
你这小混账到底是谁教你的!!!!  
  
郑号锡向后瞪了眼笑的开心的人，吞口口水下定决心似的缓慢地动着体内的手指  
但无意义的搅动比起快感更像是在探索，体内空虚的感觉越来越难耐，实在没办法只好向自己的年下恋人求救  
  
毕竟比起自己，金泰亨更是了解他的身体

  
  
_**"You hit me head on, got me weak in my knees  something inside me's changed "**_  
_**"正重我红心 让我爱的服贴  内心的我有一部分在转变"**_

  
  
「真拿号锡哥没办法，哥闭眼照着我话做」郑号锡乖巧地闭上眼等待金泰亨的指示  
  
「哥先把手拿出来，改成仰躺脚大开」  
「右手从脖子那慢慢地滑动到胸口…再用手指轻轻的画着圈」  
  
指尖听从命令缓慢地在细腻的肌肤上游走， 从精致的脖子来到小巧的乳头，轻轻的挑逗、拨弄早已硬挺的乳尖 ， 搔痒的感觉令郑号锡开口轻喘。  
  
看着眼前因动情身体而染上一层淡粉色的人儿，金泰亨轻笑出声  
「果然哥喜欢这样的爱抚呢呵，接下来左手握住阴茎，慢慢的滑动」  
  
郑号锡先揉着根部，再往上轻握着茎身  
毫无章法的滑动，不上不下的感觉让郑号锡有些不痛快  
  
  
不对，与平常不一样  
是力道不同还是？  
  
郑号锡无法思考，也不想思考  
  
不满地哼了声，催促恋人快点下指令好让自己达到高潮  
  
金泰亨哪不明白他小哥哥的心思，郑号锡越急他就愈慢。  
  
下定决心没看到那人向自己央求他是绝对不会动他  
  
「先在龟头画着圆再用指尖轻弄马眼，只要这样弄哥总是会全身颤抖，大腿也会下意识的夹紧我的腰」  
  
指令如同恶魔在耳边低语，在黑暗中快感及难耐被放大了许多倍，想到身后爱人灼热的目光，郑号锡能感觉到湿软的后穴早已饥渴地一开一合，大脑被情欲控制着，揉捏乳尖的手指悄悄地滑到穴口，探入、揉按着湿热的穴肉  
  
不够、还想要更多，  
渴望着炙热硕大的性器将自己填满。  
  
「哥想要什么？」  
郑号锡睁开湿漉漉的双眼，用白玉般修长的手指将早已湿透的穴口撑开  
  
「泰、泰亨…呜……」  
金泰亨笑着走向床，一手抚摸上肌肤细腻的大腿内侧，一手扶着性器缓慢地再穴口画着圈  
  
「哥…叫另一个嘛」  
「不要！」  
「喔？那我就离开了啰？」感觉炙热一点一点的离开，发现金泰亨不像以往会顺从自己的拒绝，郑号锡慌张地伸手握住金泰亨那早已硬挺的性器。  
  
对上年下恋人充满情欲的眼神，郑号锡闭上眼，将腿缠上那人的腰并用染上淡粉色的腿轻轻地磨蹭，做出邀请的姿势

  
  
_**"you do things to my body"**_  
_**"希望你能宠爱我的身体"**_

  
  
「老公请、请享用…啊、啊⋯！」炙热终于填满饥渴难耐的后穴，穴肉急切地包裹挤压带来愉悦的性器。  
  
而敏感的部位被湿软的穴肉小口吸啜按摩着，让金泰亨舒爽的叹了一口气。  
  
为了让郑号锡适应，缓慢地抽出再深深地挺进，磨的让郑号锡又酥又麻，等感觉到甬道开始不满的蠕动后金泰亨加快撞击的速度  
  
「哥…哥舒服吗？」  
「唔⋯太、太啊…啊啊—」一次又一次的磨过体内的敏感点，强烈的快感令郑号锡脚趾蜷曲，泪水也不知道何时布满整张精致诱人的脸  
「泰亨…啊、金泰亨…呜嗯…」动情地双手攀附上在身上奔驰的人，用些力将人压向自己，柔软的唇一点一点轻轻地吻着额头、眼皮，金泰亨被向像小动物的行为逗的笑了出来  
  
「唔嗯…啊⋯笑、笑什么…啊！」  
「号锡哥…你怎么这么可爱⋯」  
金泰亨也再郑号锡通红的眼角、耳尖落下轻吻  
「可爱到想把你灌满，可以吗?」  
原本就低沈的声音染上情欲更是性感，让郑号锡羞的绞紧了后穴，撇过头不愿回答，但却挺起腰让性器更加的深入。  
  
见郑号锡抿嘴不愿意回答的样子，金泰亨伸出鲜红的舌舔吻着身下人柔软的唇，也缓下速度慢慢地画着圆，故意不碰触到敏感点  
  
「哥好不好，嗯？」  
而作为响应的是大胆热情的吻，湿软的舌头在彼此的口中交缠、追逐，感受着对方的味道，热气因急切地呼吸而互相交换，偶尔变换角度时露出的呻吟、湿漉漉的水声让金泰亨无法再如此从容  
  
「哥⋯哥…号锡哥…我快…嗯⋯」  
「啊、啊泰亨…嗯唔…啊…啊…」郑号锡睁开湿润的双眼，伸手抚上皱着英气的眉  
看着咬牙克制自己力道的金泰亨，心中涌上一股热潮，郑号锡缩紧嫩肉让金泰亨闷哼出声  
  
「泰、泰亨给我…啊、啊…把我…啊、填满⋯」  
金泰亨咬着牙一次比一次狠的插入紧致的穴道，嫩肉受不了刺激快速的蠕动，滚烫的精液终于从马眼射出，两人几乎同时高潮  
「号锡哥、郑号锡—」金泰亨低下头含住那没有打耳洞的耳垂，略粗糙的舌尖在上面画圆、挑弄，让还没从高潮中回神的郑号锡敏感地缩紧甬道，没退出去的阴茎受到挤压又迅速地充血起来。  
  
感觉到变化的郑号锡，又羞又急的推了下金泰亨的胸膛，颤抖地出声  
  
「你…出去…不、啊…不要了啊啊—」金泰亨皱了皱鼻子，缓慢的动着跨部，同时环抱起软烂的郑号锡，面对面的让他坐在腿上，体内的阴茎进到了更深的地方，郑号锡扬起好看的角度，爽的颤抖不已  
  
「哥…夜还很长呢…」  
  
  
_END


End file.
